Detras de la puerta
by Aries AL
Summary: ante todos aparentan una pareja de casados normal, pero detras de la puerta, se oculta un secreto que si se descubre desataria una serie de tragedias, ella un dia conoce un hommbre que talvez la ayude, sin saber que cambiaria tambien su corazon
1. un matrimonio ¿normal?

_Hola aquí tiene una nueva historia_

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores_

_Letra cursiva __'__pensamientos__' de__ los personajes_

**1. Un matrimonio ¿normal?**

Una pareja de casados se encontraba en una cena familiar estaban celebrando 4 años de casados, la mujer tenia 22 años tenia el cabello rubio largo y ondulado lo llevaba peinado en un medio moño soltando algunos mechones en su cara, llevaba un vestido azul celeste que quedaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, con tiras mus delgadas, zapatillas plateadas, y una pulsera de plata, mientras que el tenia 25 años, llevaba smoking azul marino que hacia una combinación con su cabello plateado y corto. Todos estaban conviviendo animadamente, excepto un grupo de amigos que sabían que ella solo mostraba una mascara, de repente era la hora del brindis, un señor de unos 40 años de cabellera negra y con algunas canas ya visibles, el portaba un smoking

—Bueno queridos familiares, amigos y conocidos, nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar el aniversario de casados de mi querida hija Serenity y su esposo Diamante BlackMoon—

—Gracias papa—dijo con una sonrisa

—si muchas gracias, suegro—también dio las gracias con una sonrisa tan radiante que ante todos parecía estar feliz de su matrimonio, pero el grupo de amigos sabia que estaba fingiendo solo para quedar bien con el y con todos

—pues que siga la fiesta—así la noche paso muy agradable para todos, hubo un momento en que la rubia se acerco al grupo de amigos a los cuales ella consideraba como sus mejores amigos.

—oye serena ¿Cuándo piensas dejar a Diamante? —el dijo una chica de cabellera negra y larga, ella llevaba un vestido rojo brillante y sin tirantes con zapatillas a juego y una pulsera azul rey

—no se de que hablas Reí, yo amo a Diamante—dijo con una sonrisa

—no es cierto, sere, no te hagas todos sabemos que estas actuando—dijo otra chica de pelo castaño, ella traiga puesto un vestido verde lavanda de una sola tira que atravesaba su pecho cubriendo solo lo necesario, traía un bolso verde limón y ua pulsera naranja claro

—no es cierto—

—Lita tiene razón, deja a diamante todas sabemos que no lo amas—

—no se de que hablan ustedes—

—deja de actuar haznos caso—dijo otra chica rubia ella portaba un vestido en dorado con una cintilla color canario en su cabello el cual lo traía suelto y zapatillas color mandarina

—Si ella tiene razón, haznos caso si no como explicas en moretón que tienes en la pierna—dijo un hombre que traía un smoking de color azul cielo, el señalo un pequeño moretón que se veía o era apenas visible cerca de la orilla del vestido que estaba por encima de la rodilla

—hay Andrew tu exageras esto me lo hice porque me pegue mientras subía las escaleras—

—si claro sere, acaso quieres vernos la cara de tontos nosotros sabemos o pensamos que diamante te provoco eso—

—no como creen que diamante me haría eso el no seria capaz—

—Como tu digas sere, pero tu no nos engañas algo pasa en tu casa solo sabes que si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotros—así siguieron discutiendo sin notar que una persona los estaba observando determinadamente

Cuando los chicos ya estaban a punto de convencerla de que les dijera lo que pasaba apareció diamante

—disculpen chicos me permiten a mi "esposa" un momento—haciendo hincapié en esposa, ante las chicas y Andrew, para ellos les parecía que diamante solo tenia a la rubia como si fuera un objeto, cuando la pareja estaba un poco alejada de todos, le empezó a reclamar

—Te he dicho que no andes diciendo lo nuestro frente a tus amigos—

—Eso he hecho—

—pues parece que no, ellos están empezando a sospechar, ¿no quieres que le pase nada verdad?—

—N… no—

—eso espero, pero no creas que esto quedara asi, cuando lleguemos a casa ya veras lo que te espera, de acuerdo—

—esta bien—

—pues bien sigue mostrando tu linda sonrisa y sigue siendo la felizmente esposa que eres y que estas feliz de llevar 4 años de feliz matrimonio—con esto ultimo actuaron como una pareja de casados normal

Ya en la noche la pareja de casados regreso a su casa, la rubia estaba algo nerviosa y temblando del medio cuando llegaron y ella entro y después entro diamante cerrando la puerta, la llevo a su habitación y la aventó contra la pared y le dijo

—ahora te voy a mostrar a que debes de obedecer mis ordenes—dijo quitándose el cinturón ella solo lo vio con horror, luego se escucharon gritos, los vecinos no sabían si los gritos provenientes de la casa eran de placer, dolor o quejidos

Después de 2 horas diamante había salido de la casa mientras que dejo a la rubia tirada en su cuarto.

Poco después de que se fue diamante, ella estaba tirada en el suelo de su habitación y acurrucada en el rincón. Decidió que iría a dar un paseo, en verdad se sentía muy mal estaba muy cansada, ella salió de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Camino hasta el parque ahí se quedo debajo de un árbol y se puso a llorar. Ella de tanto llorar se quedo dormida bajo el árbol.

De repente un hombre que pasaba por ahí, vio a la chica y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida y de repente se fijo en su apariencia decidió que se la llevaría a su casa y a hablar con ella y tratar de ayudarla, La cargo y vio que empezó a removerse entre sus brazos y ella entre abrió los ojos y escucho su dulce voz que la reconfortaba y le decía

—no te preocupes ahora estas a salvo—y con eso ella sintió que todo se volvía negro

Notas de la autora:

Que tal perdón la ausencia que tuve para serles honesta estas semanas han sido las mas ajetreadas que he tenido debido que como nos traen así ajetreados los profes debido que como ya nos graduaremos, nos taren corriendo

En estas vacaciones se me ocurrieron nuevas historias. De paso me gustaría que pasaran a leer las nuevas historias son los siguientes títulos:

También porque les voy a aclarar algunas cosas de las nuevas historias que publique

*******Escenario Kaleido: una historia de amor inconclusa******* esta historia es la combinación de las series de Sailor Moon y Kaleido Star, les aclaro aquí _**esta historia va mas enfocada hacia Sailor Moon que Kaleido Star, aquí los personajes principales son Serena y Darien (Sailor Moon) con la participación de Sora (Kaleido Star) aquí en el trama Sora se convertirá en un apoyo incondicional para Serena ella se convertirá en una de sus mejores amigas **_y de paso. En esta historia no me pude resistir porque estaba viendo la serie de Kaleido Star y me gusto mucho, sobre todos las acrobacias ¿seimaginan a Serena y las chicas haciendo esas acrobacias? y de paso lo mas importante es que enseña muchas cosas bonitas igual que Sailor Moon se las recomiendo que la vean

*******una sombra en el espejo******* En esta historia necesito su opinión en muy importante porque aquí quiero saber si escribo una continuación de esta historia

*******la chica que soñé ******* En esta historia es de fantasía siempre quise escribir una así de paso porque si creemos en nuestro sueños se pueden hacer realidad y también si pedimos un deseo a una estrella esta se pueden hacer realidad

*******el chico del apartamento 512*******

*******miento luego existo**** ***

De paso porque en todas las historias repito al final de los capítulos lo mismo que pongo, lo hago porque no todos leen todas mis historias algunos leen una nada mas, otros leen nada más 3 historias por eso

Y con respecto a las historias que escriben ustedes yo si me entero cuando actualizan debido que cuando tengo un tiempecito, me doy el chance de meterme a mi perfil y fijarme quienes actualizaron o también porque algunos de ustedes los tengo en alerta por correo ahí también me fijo quienes actualizaron, por eso o a veces no les puedo dejar review por el tiempo

De paso perdón si no pude hacer el capitulo largo debido a que como hice la maqueta de la casa-habitación, eso me costo o más bien me perjudico un poco mi salud. Debido a que la estuve corrigiendo y rehaciendo hubo unos días en los cuales no dormí toda la noche, o la mayor parte nomas dormí pocas horas, haciéndola, lo bueno es que ya la terminé y entregue, apenas estoy recuperando el sueño y el cansancio que traigo me trae agotada. De todas formas gracias x sus reviews.


	2. Planes

**Aclarando que los personajes le pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi y que la historia es de mi inspiración, la historia esta escrita sin finalidades de lucro. **

**Letra cursiva ****'****pensamientos****' de**** los personajes**

**NOTA: la historia cambiara a categoría ****M** **por violencia, violación y Lemons. ****Creo que no esta de más aclarar que este fic tiene algunos capítulos… fuertes, así que están advertidos de una vez.**

**El capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores, ****por eso es rating M.**

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

_**En el capitulo anterior **_

_Poco después de que se fue diamante, ella estaba tirada en el suelo de su habitación y acurrucada en el rincón. Decidió que iría a dar un paseo, en verdad se sentía muy mal estaba muy cansada, ella salió de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Camino hasta el parque ahí se quedo debajo de un árbol y se puso a llorar. Ella de tanto llorar se quedo dormida bajo el árbol. _

_De repente un hombre que pasaba por ahí, vio a la chica y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida y de repente se fijo en su apariencia decidió que se la llevaría a su casa, a hablar con ella y tratar de ayudarla, La cargo y vio que empezó a removerse entre sus brazos y ella entre abrió los ojos y escucho su dulce voz que la reconfortaba y le decía_

—_no te preocupes ahora estas a salvo—y con eso ella sintió que todo se volvía negro_

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

**2. Planes**

La rubia estaba empezando a abrir los ojos, vio una luz brillante, primero le molesto en los ojos, pero luego se fue acostumbrado, cuando sus ojos estuvieron acostumbrados se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama, que tenia sabanas de seda color azul, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación la cual no era la suya, ella estaba tratando de saber en donde estaba. Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho una voz profunda

—vaya por fin despertaste—le dijo un hombre de 25 años de cabellera negro azabache y de ojos azules como la medianoche, la rubia al verlo quedo asombrada, era el hombre mas guapo que había visto en toda su vida.

—¿En donde estoy?—pregunto regresando a la realidad.

—Estas en mi casa, te encontré en el parque dormida—mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía sobre la mesita de noche una bandeja con comida.

—bueno, gracias—intento levantarse de la cama pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial los brazos y piernas, dejándose caer de golpe en la cama, ahí fue cuando se percato que no traía su ropa, solo traía una camisa que le quedaba un poco grande y la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado.

—¿Qué me paso? y ¿mi ropa?—se sonrojo porque de seguro el la vio desnuda.

—cálmate, te quite tu ropa porque estabas lastimada y no te preocupes estas en tu ropa interior, te cure las heridas y de paso te puse una de mis camisas, mientras que tu ropa me tuve que deshacer de ella, porque estaba rota y rasgada, no te preocupes no te hice nada lo juro, estaba mas enfocado en curar tus heridas que ver tu cuerpo—se sonrojo en lo ultimo

—Gracias por curarme—le dijo con una sonrisa y confió en el ya que noto que lo decía de todo corazón

—de nada ¿Cómo te llamas?—tratando de hacer platica

—me llamo Serena—no quiso decir su apellido por temor a que le pasara algo—y ¿tu?—

—Darien Shields—sonriendo—come porque de seguro tienes hambre—ella iba a decir que no pero su estomago la traiciono y provoco que se pusiera roja como un tomate, el solo rio un poco

—parece que estoy en lo cierto—le dijo el colocándole la bandeja de comida en el regazo de ella, ella iba a tomar el cubierto pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba iba a preguntar como iba a comer, hasta que levanto la vista y vio que el estaba sosteniéndole el cubierto con una pequeña porción de comida y que se iba acercando a su boca.

—Come—le dijo seriamente

—Puedo comer por mi misma—dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, el solo sonrió

—claro esa ya lo se, pero en estos momentos no puedes hacerlo, debido a que tienes el cuerpo adolorido ¿verdad?—iba a negar pero cuando movió su cuerpo un poco se quejo de dolor—es cierto y no me lo niegues—

—de acuerdo tienes razón, si me duele mucho el cuerpo—apenada

—Entonces hazme caso, trata de no esforzarte para que así te recuperes mas rápido—metiendo el cubierto con comida a la boca de la rubia, la cual no pudo contestarle, ella rápidamente mastico e ingirió el alimento y hablo antes de que el intentara alimentarla

—deja eso por favor si, ya te había dicho que puedo comer sola—

— eso si que no eres mi huésped—

—¿tu huésped? —

—si y como tal debo de tratarte como lo dice tu nombre—

—Porque…tu…—fue interrumpida de vuelta por el cubierto introducido en su boca—huésped…—terminando la frase y alejando la cuchara de su boca—ya por favor deja eso de una buena vez, puedo comer por mi misma—

—de ninguna manera—contradiciéndola—estas lastimada y si lo eres ya que deberás quedarte aquí por unos días—

—¿Quedarme?—recordando que si no regresaba a su casa tendría problemas—¡no! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!—levantándose de golpe de la cama, tirando la charola con la comida al piso y por inercia cayo al suelo quejándose de dolor.

—¡ahhh!—en eso sintió unos brazos cálidos que la rodeaban, al levantar la vista pudo observar con mayor claridad esos ojos azules, y sintió como una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo. Al ver esos ojos sintió que se perdía en ese mar y del cual ella no quería salir nunca. Se preguntaba que era esas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

'_que será estas sensaciones que tengo, ni siquiera con Ante sentí esto, no se lo que me pasa, me siento segura y protegida pero algo dentro de mi desea estar entre sus brazos para siempre y no salir de ellos nunca ¿Qué tonterías estas pensando Serena? Tu estas casada'_ pensaba la rubia

Lo mismo pasaba con el pelinegro, el no se explicaba que es lo que le ocurría cuando veía o sentía a la rubia, se preguntaba que era lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella.

'_que será esta sensación, porque de repente tengo ganas de protegerla y no separarme de ella. Algo de mi desea protegerla y cuidarla de todo aquel que le ha y quiere hacerle daño. Quiero cuidarla porque en ella veo una tristeza, esos ojos hay algo oculto en ellos y quiero descubrir que es. Tengo ganas de estar a lado de este Ángel' _Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, mejor puso su atención en la chica que tenia entre sus brazos.

—¿Todavía te sigue doliendo el cuerpo?—_'que estúpida pregunta te hiciste, en verdad ESTUPIDA'_ pensaba para si— te dije que no podías levantarte, necesitas estar en reposo para que tus músculos descansen y puedas moverte—levantándola en sus brazos y cargándola estilo novia. Ella solo se sonrojo por la cercanía de aquel hombre, ahí percibió su aroma _menta y yerbabuena_. Se embriago por el aroma que no noto cuando la coloco en la cama y la cobijo con las sabanas.

—será mejor que vaya a conseguir mas comida para que repongas fuerzas—recogiendo el tiradero que había hecho la chica

—lo siento mucho —susurro disculpándose y volteando la mirada hacia el balcón sin percatarse de la sonrisa que salió de los labios de él.

—no te preocupes—terminando de recoger el tiradero—mejor preocúpate en recuperarte—colocando todo el tiradero en la charola y saliendo de la habitación dejando a la rubia sola.

Ella dio un suspiro recostándose en la cama y mirando el techo, no entendía que es lo que ocurría con ella, de un momento a otro su vida parecía a ver tomado ya un rumbo del cual ya había aceptado su destino y de repente aparece este sujeto que sin proponérselo le ha hecho olvidar aunque sea por unos momentos su triste realidad. Con este pensamiento se quedo dormida.

—bien, creo aquí traigo mas espero que…—no pudo completar su oración, porque se percato de que su huésped, se había quedado dormida—mejor guardo esta ración para cuando despierte se lo coma—saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina, guardo la comida destinada para ella, se dirigió al teléfono que tenía en el recibidor y marco un número que sabia de memoria. Espero pacientemente a que la persona del otro lado de la línea contestara

—diga—contesto una voz femenina

—Disculpa que te moleste a estas horas de la noche—

—Ah…hola Darien—saludándolo—no hay problema y dime a que debo tu llamada—

—Necesito pedirte un favor—

—claro—

—Necesito saber si me puedes traer algo de tu ropa a mi departamento—

—¡que!—sorprendida—no me digas que cambiaste de genero—bromeándole

—jaja… si tu muy graciosa para decir que me gustan los hombres—tomando una pausa—no en serio necesito ese favor—

—¿Para que quieres algo de mi ropa en tu casa?—confundida—ocurrió algo—

—no preguntes por favor, solo haz lo que te pido ¿si? Cuando vengas te prometo que te contare todo—

—de acuerdo ahí estaré en 20 minutos—

—gracias—

—¿Por cuánto tiempo la necesitas? Digo para saber que cantidad llevar—

—yo calculo que unos 10 días—

—ok, ahí estaré—

—gracias—colgando el teléfono y dirigiéndose al cuarto.

Al llegar vio que se le había recorrido un poco la sabana mostrando su cuerpo y brazos. No pudo evitar admirar sus piernas que eran largas y finas, los brazos que eran largos y como si su piel estuviera hecha de la más fina cerámica, contrajo el rostro al ver que era opacado por los golpes que tenia.

Se acerco y paso una mano por uno de sus brazos, sintió una suavidad, como si fuera una muñeca, era tan suave que podría pasarse horas acariciándola sin parar. La cobijo bien tapándole las piernas y dejando un brazo afuera.

Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y observo su rostro detenidamente, tenia forma de corazón, se podía escuchar su respiración acompasada, dando a entender que estaba durmiendo, dormía pacíficamente, en su rostro se podía reflejar una paz y tranquilidad ajena a la cruel realidad, que según el debería de estar pasando. Un enojo inesperado e inexplicable comenzó a surgir dentro de él, al ver una de sus mejillas hinchadas, y un corte en su cabeza de lado derecho, casi no se notaba porque el pelo se lo ocultaba.

—Que persona miserable fue capaz de dañarte—se dijo, ya que pensaba que no lo oía. Corrió un poco su cabello para ver mejor su rostro, al hacerlo también percibió que era muy suave. Se la paso embelesando por un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tal vez su visitante llegaría. Se levanto de la cama y antes de abandonar la habitación dijo…

— yo te protegeré hermoso ángel—besándole la frente, para después salir de la habitación. Y esperar que su visitante pudiera ayudarlo.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

En una colonia o calle algo descuidada y abandonada se encontraba un bar que era muy concurrido y exclusivo, por la mayoría de los hombres justo en la entrada se estaciono un Volvo. De ese coche se bajo un hombre y el guardia al verlo lo dejo entrar al interior dejando desconcertado a algunos señores que llevaban batallando un poco para entrar.

El caminaba en el lugar, lo cual llamaba la atención de muchos usuarios, en especial las del género femenino. El lugar estaba repleto de mesas y un bar, pero lo que llamaba la atención de ese lugar era que estaba repleto de mujeres, todas ellas traían diminutos trajes, que mostraban sus curvas y sus cuerpos bien proporcionados.

Algunas de ellas, estaban sentadas en los regazos de algunos señores, otras solo los acariciaban y bailaban delante de ellos. El no le dio importancia y camino para la parte de atrás del bar.

Al llegar a una puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado" se encontró con un hombre de 1.84 mts de altura, muy musculoso, con ropas negras y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

—hola Sebastián—le dijo al hombre musculoso

—¡Buenas noches señor!—hablo con respeto—que lo trae por estos alrededores—

—necesitaba distracción—haciendo un ademan con la mano—dime, de casualidad Rubeus se encuentra ahí—

—si señor, el esta ahí adentro haciendo "negocios" junto con el señor Alan—diciendo entre comillas la palabra, el sabia por medio de esa seña que estaba teniendo sexo con alguien, es decir con una de las tantas mujeres que hay en el lugar y junto con el estaba Alan, haciendo lo mismo. Y de seguro estaba haciendo lo que casi siempre le gusta hacer con alguien de sus socios o para el solo, teniendo sexo con varias mujeres o compartiendo a la mujer o mujeres para que el otro las tomara—Y ha ordenado que no fuera molestado, al menos que fuera alguno de sus amigos, la señora Zirconia o la señora Vadiyanu—

—Podrías informarle que vine a verlo—estaba a punto de responderle cuando escucharon un grito

—¡OH DIOS! ¡ESTOY A PUNTO! ¡YA NO PUEDO! ¡ME CORRO! —dijo una voz femenina que provenía detrás de la puerta.

—creo que a el no le gustara ser interrumpido, esta muy entretenido—arrepintiéndose de interrumpirlo—mejor voy a distraerme y después vengo a platicar con el—

—tonterías señor, dice según el que siempre tiene tiempo para sus amigos, que le parece si esperamos unos 10 minutos para tocar la puerta—

—esta bien—en lo que esperaban se pusieron a platicar, de cosas triviales. Una vez que paso el tiempo. Sebastián, se dijo que era el momento de tocar.

—espere un momento—

Toco con el puño y escucho un "adelante". Abrió la puerta para entrar en la habitación, la cual tenia una cama en el centro tamaño King zen pegada a la pared, una pequeña sala en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, con un televisor de plasma, con un gran sillón de cuero en forma de semicírculo. Junto a la puerta, estaba una mesa con 3 sillas. En la pared de enfrente había una puerta que conducía a otro cuarto.

Ahí se percato de la presencia de Rubeus, el cual estaba en la mesa junto a una mujer, de cabello negro y ojos violeta, ella se encontraba desnuda, con el torso pegado a la mesa, los brazos extendidos, los pies plantados en el piso, mientras que el estaba de pie con los pantalones bajados, la camisa desabotonada mostrando su pecho, con una de sus manos pellizcaba sus senos, con la otra le acariciaba su clítoris y su miembro metiéndolo una y otra vez en la intimidad de la mujer, en lo que ella dejaba salir palabras incoherentes de su boca.

Alan se encontraba en el sillón de cuero, sentado con los pantalones abiertos y teniendo encima de él a una chica desnuda de cabellos rosas, de ojos rojos agarrado en dos coletas, la cual sostenía de cabeza. La cabeza de ella estaba encima de su miembro chupándolo, el controlaba sus movimientos moviendo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que su intimidad estaba en la cara de él con las piernas colgándole a los lados y sus pechos se frotaban en el pecho de él sobre la tela de la camisa. El le estaba lamiendo, chupando y mordiéndolo su intimidad.

—disculpe por interrumpirlo señor—

—¿Qué pasa Sebastián?—sin dejar de penetrar a la mujer, la cual comenzaba a respirar agitadamente—¿te gusta así cariño? Te gusta como mi pene esta metiéndose en tu polla—hablándole sucio

—¡oh…siiii!—respondió cegada por el placer

—uno de sus amigos, lo viene a ver—

—Déjalo pasar—sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo—dime escucharon los gritos de hace unos minutos—

—si señor, fue cuando estaba a punto de tocar—

—no importa—en eso la mujer no pudo contener el grito de placer que salió de su garganta

—¡YIAHHH!—Gritando por haber alcanzado el máximo placer—¡ya… terminamos!—tratando de normalizar su respiración

—no aun no, yo todavía no te he dicho que hemos terminado, así que te aguantas—penetrándola mas rápido para alcanzar el clímax. Siguió penetrándola aun mas, cuando por fin llego grito por lo bajo en lo que su semen se vino dentro de ella y se escurría por la entrada de su intimidad cayendo al piso junto con la humedad de ella. Salió de ella y se puso sus pantalones y abrocho su camisa

—listo ya puedes irte—acomodándose la ropa—dile que pase, ahh…avísame cuando llegue la señora Zirconia y la señora Vadiyanu —

—si señor—dirigiéndose a la puerta

La mujer comenzó a levantarse de la mesa y busco su camisón por la habitación, cuando lo encontró se lo puso y se encamino a la puerta, antes de llegar, Rubeus la tomo de la muñeca para girarla

—Dama 9—le había puesto ese seudónimo para no usar su nombre—no se te olvide que Alan falta por follarte y no solo el, todos los clientes que te pidan por el catalogo—mirándola a los ojos—espera un momento—giro su vista a el que estaba en el sillón—Alan, quieres follarte a Dama 9—

El levanto su vista de lo que estaba chupando, sin dejar de sentir el placer que le estaban proporcionando.

—sii…—grito por haber alcanzado el clímax—vamos tómatelo todo—hablándole sucio a la chica—perdón, ¿Qué me decías?—

—que si quieres follarte a Dama 9—

—si claro, guárdamela para mas tarde—volviendo su atención al clítoris—solo que eso si, junto a ella quiero algo especial—

—te refieres a…—

—si a eso, por favor ya no me molestes que en unos momentos me la follare—comenzando a penetrar los labios inferiores de la intimidad de ella con la lengua, haciendo que ella dejara su labor un momento para soltar un jadeo

—¡ohhh….! ¡No pares!—expreso para después regresar con su labor

—no se te vaya a olvidar usar el condón— regresando su vista a la mujer—ya escuchaste, así que prepárate que en la noche, el ira a follarte—

—bien, sabes…—hablándole seductoramente tocándole el pecho —de todos, para mi tu siempre serás mi preferido—

—eso ya lo se—respondiéndole—retírate, eso si estate lista por si alguien te pide—soltándola, en ese momento entro el hombre a la habitación al mismo tiempo que ella salía de esta.

—jaja ¿interrumpo algo?—

—claro que no, sabes que cuando me follo a alguien no me molesta que me miren—sonriendo

—hey Rubeus…—le hablo Alan—puedo usar el cuarto que tienes atrás de esa puerta, lo digo para no molestar tu platica…ah hola ¿Cómo estas? perdón no te había visto—

—no hay problema Alan—viendo la espalda de la chica a la que se estaba según el saboreando—¿Cómo te va con ella?—

—en un ratito mas te digo, cuando termine de follarme a Black Lady—

—claro que puedes usarla adelante—autorizo Rubeus

—gracias— levantándose del sillón aun en la misma posición, caminando al cuarto, al entrar ambos pudieron escuchar el sonido del seguro

—¿Black Lady?— pregunto

—ya sabes que me gusta ponerles seudónimos a las chicas de aquí, no me gusta llamarlas por su nombre—

—y porque ese nombre—

—Eso es ella, una mujer negra—contesto simplemente—y ¿a que debo tu visita?—

—Necesitaba distracción—

—que paso ahora, acaso tu mujer no te complace—

—claro que no, me hizo enojar eso es todo—

—no entiendo, si teniendo a ese bombón en tu casa te aburres, si yo fuera tu me la follaría por días—ante esto una idea cruzo por la cabeza del hombre

—¿de verdad tienes ganas de tener sexo con mi esposa?—

—claro, quien no ha de tener ganas si es una muñecota ¿me la estas ofreciendo?—

—tal vez, pero sabes de momento la tengo bajo mi dominio, necesito encontrar la forma de obligarla a hacer lo que yo quiera—una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro—sabes que, te propongo un negocio—en tono malicioso

—ya estamos hablando en el mismo idioma—usando el mismo tono

—que te parecería saber que podrías tener sexo con ella por un largo tiempo, las veces que tu quieras y claro si tu quieres ofrecérsela a los clientes…espera aun no termino y así ganarías un dinerito extra—

—ya me interesa—sonriendo e imaginándose todas las fantasías que quería tener con ella y que se le estaban formando en la cabeza—a cambio de que…—

—de que me hagas socio de tu compañía—

—y a que quieres tener acceso—pregunto, ya que solo los socios tenían acceso a una pequeña ganancia de los tratos que hacían con los clientes, algunos de ellos pedían que se les otorgara para ellos solos y las veces que quisieran a varias mujeres para tener sexo, las que mas les gustaran. Una que otra tienen que compartirlas ya que varios clientes las piden o las encargan.

—fácil, no solo tendría un porcentaje de tus ganancias—haciendo un puño y haciendo que como si puliera—también quiero a varias mujeres para follar, en especial que sean vírgenes—

—que porcentaje quieres—

—un 2%, no necesito mucho ya que con lo que gano en la empresa de mi suegro es mas que suficiente y hasta me sobra ¿aceptas?—ofreciéndole su mano para cerrar el trato

—Mejor que tal si te doy a las vírgenes, pero las compartes conmigo, es decir que acabando tú de follarlas o cuando te canses, me las dejas a mi para hacer lo mismo, también con los socios y los clientes, claro los que las pidan—acercándole la mano—sabes muy bien, que a mi me gusta probar o estrenar la mercancía nueva—

—de acuerdo, a mi no me interesa eso, siempre y cuando yo sea el primero en tener sexo con ellas, saber que fui el primero, el que les quito su virginidad—

—hecho—estrechando su mano—sabes eres muy peculiar—

—¿porque?—

—todos mis demás socios pidieron lo mismo que tu, la diferencia es que tu pides vírgenes y a ellos no les importa si lo son o no, con tal de tener una buena sesión en la cama o en los cuartos de fantasía, te confieso que algunos de ellos las comparten entre ellos mismos—relatando como sus socios le sacan jugo a sus ganancias—las comparten cuando ya se cansaron de ellas o las follaron lo suficiente como para saciar su sed de ellas—

—no me interesa eso, solo quiero saber si cumplirás con las condiciones que te dije—

—desde luego y ¿Cuándo podría tenerla? O ¿Cuándo me la podrías traer?—

—dame un poco de tiempo para acorralarla, tengo planeado adueñarme de la compañía de su padre, y así obligarla diciéndole que le devolveré una parte de las acciones, eso si nunca se la daré, yo seré el dueño mayoritario de ella, si se niega sus padres quedarían en la calle. Estoy seguro que ella no se opondrá la conozco lo suficiente, ella es capaz de sacrificarse por ellos, con tal de que no les pase nada—

—es capaz de eso—

—claro, es de esas que en ocasiones se ponen difíciles, pero se ponen dóciles cuando uno las tiene acorraladas, sin salida que la única forma de ayudar a sus seres queridos es haciendo lo que uno quiera—

—eres muy sabio, esta bien seré paciente—sonriendo—desde hoy considérate ya un socio mas—

—Quieres decirme que ya tengo acceso a las vírgenes—

—Por supuesto solo tienes que esperar, ya que todas las que tengo de momento no lo son—viendo la cara que ponía—pero no te desanimes, el día de hoy viene la señora Zirconia, ella siempre o la mayoría de las veces la mercancía que me trae esta muy buena, la mayoría de las chicas que me trae siempre son vírgenes—

—Gracias te diré que vendré semanalmente para saber si llego mercancía nueva, o mejor me contactas por teléfono—

—optare por hablarte así te ahorrare la vuelta, y no te preocupes te las guardare para cuando vengas—palmeándole la espalda—serás afortunado de hoy en adelante, ya que antes de hoy que tu me propusiste el trato, cada vez que llegaban vírgenes, mis socios se peleaban por ellas—

—¿Cómo le hacían para saber a quien le tocaba?—

—casi siempre con una rifa, otras veces la subastábamos y el que ofreciera la mejor cantidad de dinero por ellas, se las llevaba—

—si, ahora solo ellas me pertenecerán para ser el que les quito su virginidad—

—les voy a tener que avisar, ya que cada semana vienen varios de ellos a preguntarme si llego mercancía nueva—apoyando su mano por en su hombro—se me olvido decirte que como socio tienes que invertir en el negocio—

—no me preocupa, sabes que de momento el dinero me sobra—

—Por ser socio especial, tienes que darme una gran suma de dinero, para que obtengas más beneficios—

—bien—sacando su chequera y haciendo un cheque—de momento te daré dos millones de dólares—

—wau, eso es mucho—

—el día de hoy ya se me fue el enojo que traía—desprendiéndolo de la chequera y entregándoselo—al saber que hoy podre comenzar a disfrutar, hace que se me pase el amargo que pase—

—Apuesto a que disfrutaras mucho—ambos comenzando a sonreír ampliamente.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

En el cuarto continuo a donde estaban ellos, se encontraban Alan y Black Lady besándose y dándose placer. El ya se había desvestido solo se encontraba en interiores.

La miraba fijamente, sujetándole el rostro acaparando sus labios, aprisionándolos a los suyos, desesperadamente, ella recorrió con sus manos todo su dorso, su espalda, masajeaba su nuca, el la guiaba hacia la cama que estaba en el centro de esta, junto a la cama o de lado derecho de esta había un gran closet, lleno de ropa, camisones y vestidos elegantes de todos los colores y tallas.

Se acostaron juntos entre las sábanas, el sobre ella. Sus besos descendieron lentamente por su cuello.

—Eres hermosa—le habló en susurros, las caricias de ella en su nuca lo enloquecían, subía sus manos desordenando sus cabellos, y sus besos seguían descendiendo mas allá de su cuello. Sus manos descendían en caricias desde sus hombros suavemente bajando por los brazos, para posesionarse en su cintura.

Ella se arqueaba varias veces al sentir su boca sobre sus pechos, sus manos acariciaban sus piernas desesperadamente, mientras comenzaba a embocar su pezón derecho, lo atrapo con su boca, suavemente lo soltó, volvió acaparar todo su seno, sus manos viajaban en sus muslos apretándolos con locura.

Abrió sus piernas para que él estuviera más cómodo. Comenzó a darle placer a sus pechos uno por uno, mordiéndolos salvajemente, chupándolos como si quisiera, comérselos. Sus manos masajeaban uno mientras con su boca seguía succionando el otro.

Jadeo ahogadamente. Ascendió a su boca ahogándose con unos besos demasiados profundos e intensos, ella solo se dedicaba a acariciarlo de mil formas.

Intercambiaron sus salivas, saboreándose con sus lenguas.

Descendió nuevamente quedándose en su vientre, dándome besos cortos y suaves, bajó a la intimidad de ella. Seguía descendiendo bajando por sus piernas. Lamio sus pies hasta llegar a su intimidad, abría un poco más sus piernas.

El posó su rostro en la intimidad, comenzando a lamer su coño.

—¡OH! ¡SI! ¡Qué bien se siente!—jadeo. Cerró los ojos para sentir más el placer que le brindaba con su lengua, sentía como sus jugos se regaban más y mas, sus manos estimulaban los muslos, seguía lamiendo.

—Disfrútalo, tienes que decirme que lo disfrutas—su voz sonaba entre cortada. Adentro su lengua en su coño, con sus manos, abrió más sus labios menores, penetro su lengua en el orificio haciendo movimientos inconcebibles, adentrando y saliendo de el, sus dedos jugueteaban con su clítoris.

—¡oh si! ¡ME…EN…CAN...TAAA...SIGUEEEE POR FAVOR!— su respiración era dificultosa. Agarro el espaldar de la cama, el placer que le bridaba con su lengua hacia que se retorciera locamente.

Sus jugos se regaban en su lengua.

Dejó el coño para ascender a la boca, al ponerse sobre ella, alzo la vista, su miembro estaba sumamente erecto, parecía estorbarle en ese bóxer, acaparó su boca nuevamente,

Probó el sabor de su propio néctar agridulce, introducían sus lenguas.

Intentaba con sus manos, bajarle la prenda, el terminó por quitársela, su polla al fin había sido liberada, se veía tan apetitosa, tan grande, muy erecta, tan firme, tan suculentamente gruesa.

No pudo evitar pasar la lengua por su boca, tenía el impulso de chupar su miembro, pero dudo tanto, que solo se la acaricio con sus manos.

Ambos estaban demasiado excitados, se bajó de la cama llevándola consigo al filo de esta, dejando sus piernas sobre el suelo. Y la espalda sobre la cama.

Los jugos de ella cada vez descendían más.

—¡no te quedes ahí métemela ya! ¡Por favor!—suplicaba, el tomó su miembro y con la punta de este acariciaba el coño mojado, de arriba abajo varias veces. Se retorcía del placer, agarrándose a los lados de las sabanas. Gemía inconteniblemente, estuvo por largo rato haciendo eso, la estaba haciendo sufrir.

—¡cielos! Métela yaaa…no aguanto—entre jadeos y casi sin aire hablaba. El por estar tan excitado había olvidado ponerse el preservativo, pero no le dio importancia pensando que no pasaría nada.

—recíbelo—alcanzó a decir entre tantos jadeos, hasta que por fin, sujeto sus piernas abiertas, subiéndolas hacia sus hombros, para poder tener acceso.

Comenzó a meter su glande, despacio.

—¡ohhh siiii! ¡Que rico!—cerro los ojos apretándolos. Arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás

—¡mírame! Cuando te penetro—hablándole con voz ronca. Metido su glande en el coño empujo mas metiendo la mitad de su hombría, lo miro fijamente, se quedó por un momento así, las paredes internas lo recibían apetitosamente, empujo más introduciendo toda su gran polla en su ser, sintiendo claramente su pelvis contra la de ella y sus testículos, rosando su parte más baja.

—¡ohh si… que delicioso, si…muévete vamos!—le exigió, por instinto se empujo hacia adelante para que el comenzara a moverse. Él se estremeció después que sus paredes apretaban su duro y largo miembro.

Comenzó a embestirla una tras una, primero despacio, suave. En ese lugar solo se escuchaba el sonido que provocaban sus sexos, al juntarse, sus jugos envolvían su duro miembro, sonando como salpicadas de agua, Empezó acelerar el movimiento entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo de su orificio, las embestidas era cada vez más rápidas.

El cuerpo de ella parecía tener convulsiones, y unas oleadas de placer recorrían todo su ser, mientras él la penetraba profunda y rápidamente, haciendo sonar más fuerte la unión de los sexos, el manejo del vaivén era con más rapidez, su cuerpo se movía al compas de sus entradas y salidas de su coño, la cama sonaba fuertemente golpeándose contra la pared, mientras él la embestía mas rápido

Se aproximo inclinándose a tomar los pechos masajeándolos fuertemente, mientras la penetraba con mas fuerza, entrando y saliendo de ella.

—¡oh siii! ¡Justo ahí, justo ahí! ¡Dame más!—jadeaba sujetándose de su nuca, sus piernas aun seguían en su hombros,

—¡Toma más!—decía repetidas veces, el cuerpo de ella ya no soportaba mas placer ya estaba a punto de correrse, llegar al clímax.

—¡así me gusta así…así, un poco más rápido!—exigía, escuchando su petición acelero el movimiento, salvajemente la penetraba mucho más rápido casi ni veía susmovimientos. El vaivén fue más violento, había perdido la cordura totalmente.

—¡Córrete ahora!—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ella logro sentir como corrían sus jugos dentro de ella, sus paredes apretaban duramente su miembro dejando escapar unos gemidos placenteros, se arrojó a su cuerpo, aun estaban unidos, exhaustos sentía como su miembro se ponía rígido dentro de mi su cavidad, el lo retiró y se puso de pie comenzando a ponerse su ropa.

—te diré algo, de momento eres mi preferida—

—gracias—sonriendo seductoramente

—ya puedes irte he terminado contigo el día de hoy, yo te buscare cuando te necesite—terminándose de acomodar su ropa y saliendo del cuarto.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

Por las calles de la cuidad, circulaba un auto tipo caravana, de 18 pasajeros, el cual estaba pintado todo de negro, los vidrios del auto estaban polarizados. Adentro del coche se encontraban 7 chicas de diferentes edades, que esperaban con miedo saber cual seria su destino de ahora en adelante.

Varias de ellas lloraban, otras solo se abrazaban entre si, temblando rogando que alguien las salvara, los sollozos comenzaron a impacientar a una señora de 45 años, de cabello negro y ojos rojos que estaba en el asiento del copiloto viendo las calles de la cuidad

—¡CALLENSE LA BOCA NIÑAS ESTUPIDAS!—girando su cabeza a la parte trasera del auto, provocando que solo aumentaran su temblor

—creo que solo las asustaste mas de lo que ya están Vadiyanu—dijo otra señora de 75 años de edad, de ojos amarillos y aspecto arrugado, la cual se encontraba conduciendo el vehículo.

—y que quieres que haga Zirconia—exasperada—solo se la han estado pasando llorando como bebes—

—Mejor cálmate y pon a tu sobrino a que se callen—

—bien—volteando de nueva cuenta hacia atrás y hablándole a un chico de 16 años de cabello verde con mechones amarillos y ojos naranja, que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del vehículo—Púpura cállalas—

—¿Púpura?—

—si ya sabes, purpura pero ese seudónimo es mas elegante ¿verdad?—

—si tía—dijo el muchacho sacando una pistola de su bolsillo—cállense si no quieren morir—apuntándola al grupo de chicas, que de inmediato se callaron

—resulto—sonriendo estaba Zirconia—a propósito traes el paquete—

—Claro, traje el encargo de Alan y más por si a alguien se le ofrece—

—esta semana fue muy productiva—

—vaya que si, nos fue bien consiguiendo a las chicas, y produciendo los líquidos y pastillas—

—si, espero que obtengamos buenas ganancias—

—eso espero, además tengo que hablar con Rubeus—

—para…—

— Púpura quiere entrar en el negocio—sonriéndole a través del retrovisor al chico, este correspondiéndole—y creo que dirá que si, ya que el es muy trabajador—riendo como loca contagiando a Zirconia, con sus risas hicieron que las chicas se encogieran de miedo, en lo que el coche avanzaba por la cuidad.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

En una casa se encontraban los amigos de la rubia, al parecer estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de ayudarla a salir, de lo que ellos piensa es el infierno. Todos estaba en la sala planeando como ayudarla o eso intentaban.

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de ayudar a Serena—

—¿Cómo Le haremos Reí?—

—eso si, no lo se—

—yo tengo una idea—levantándose del sofá

—así dinos cual es Lita—

—Podemos demostrar que Diamante golpea a Serena—

—el problema es demostrarlo—

—tienes razón—sentándose de vuelta—ella oculta los golpes con el maquillaje—

—necesitamos una oportunidad para desenmascararlo—

—eso es lo malo el sabe como borrar sus huellas sin dejar rastro—

—hay algo que no entiendo…—dijo mina que hasta el momento había permanecido callada—

—¿Qué es?—preguntaron los demás

—Como que desde que estábamos en la universidad, de la noche a la mañana ella se haya decidido casar con el—analizando la situación—tenemos entendido que a Sere no le interesaba Diamante en lo absoluto. Luego después de graduarnos nos llama para decirnos que esta enamorada de él y que se casan al cabo de un mes—

—si, hay que mantenerlo vigilado, cuando este haciendo algo lo filmamos y entregamos a la policía—

—no es fácil, ya que diamante tiene sobornados o soborna a los jueces—

—Entonces que hacemos—

—tenemos que idear un plan—comenzando a formar un plan para salvar a su amiga, de las garras de su esposo.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

De regreso a donde estaban Rubeus y el hombre, escucharon la puerta de la habitación continua a la de ellos abrirse para ver a un muy agitado Alan.

—wao…por tu aspecto puedo decir que fue candente—riendo

—vaya que lo fue—sonriendo como tonto—¿ya llego Zirconia? Tengo ganas de probar la mercancía nueva—

—¡que!… —ambos sorprendidos

—no te cansaste de tu actividad anterior—

—por supuesto—cerrando la puerta, dando a la persona que estaba adentro la oportunidad de vestirse—pero tengo un As bajo la manga para estar listo, tener mas sesiones largas, placenteras y duraderas que harán recuperarme rápidamente—

—¿Cuál es dinos?—intrigado estaba el hombre

—les mostrare—sacando de su bolsillo dos frascos, un frasco con un unas pastillas y otro con un liquido verde—este liquido especial—alzando el que tiene el contenido verde—es capaz de estimular el deseo y apetito sexual de una persona por largas horas para que nunca te canses, te da mucha energía para follarte a tu hembra o pareja—bajándolo y alzando el que tiene las pastillas—y estas son única y exclusivamente para nosotros los hombres, de estas, que no te dejan dormir en toda la noche—

—sorprendente, pero ¿el liquido verde es para cualquier personas?—

—si, no importa si eres hombre o mujer lo hace con ambos—

—y como esta de eso—dijo Rubeus

—¿a que te refieres?—

—de las pastillas que son para nosotros, que no te dejan dormir en toda la noche—

—muy sencillo—como si fuera un sabio— la mitad de una sola pastilla te da energía por tooodooooooo un día—con sonrisa maliciosa

—Excelente—

—esta genial ¿Quién te las vende? Dinos para hacerle un encargo—

—sencillísimo, la señora Zirconia o la señora Vadiyanu—

—ellas vende eso—sorprendidos

—por supuesto, por eso estoy esperando a la señora Zirconia o la señora Vadiyanu, no solo para esperar a la mercancía nueva, también para que me traigan mi encargo. No soy el único varios de los socios también compran estos frascos, para estimular a sus hembras y ellos mismos—

—Sorprendente—en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta—adelante—por ella entro Sebastián

—Señor acaba de llegar la señora Zirconia—

—¿viene sola?—

—No, viene también la señora Vadiyanu y su sobrino, junto con 7 chicas—

—Hazlas pasar al cuarto del fondo, en donde es el cuarto de fotografías—

—enseguida—retirándose

—ahora si comenzaras a gozar de sus beneficios—

—a que se refieren—pregunto Alan

—ahh…que olvidadizo soy—golpeándose la cabeza—que de ahora en adelante, el será un socio mas—señalando al hombre

—felicidades—

—gracias—

—como tu sabes, los socios tienen beneficios—

—cierto—

—bien, el ha pedido que se le den a las vírgenes—

—¡que…! No es justo—

—lo siento Alan, pero así es, también quiero que sepas que después de que el las folle lo hare yo, y por ultimo sigue los clientes y demás socios—

—uff…—frustrado—ya te dio dinero verdad—

—si, mejor te aguantas—ordenándole—sabes que aquí cuando un socio pide algo como beneficio, no se le puede negar y se le respeta—

—Adiós a las subastas y rifas—

—tu lo has dicho adiós a eso—

—no sabes si ya llegaron algunos de tus socios—

—si, están pacientes porque lleguen las chicas nuevas—

—vamos—resignado dirigiéndose a la puerta

—como que no le gusto—dijo Rubeus

—no hay problema tengo una idea, que de seguro lo alegrara—respondió el hombre—a propósito, como le haces para estrenar a las chicas—

—sencillo, primero las veo para determinar que sobrenombre les pondré y el cual usaran de ahora en adelante—explicándole—luego mando a traer o entran algunas de mis chicas y les digo que se las lleven para cambiarlas y ponerlas presentables. Al regresar de su cambio de ropa, tienen su sesión de fotos para ponerlas en los catálogos y ya por fin las puedo estrenar. Mientras los socios y clientes que están aquí las ven y seleccionan me las pongo a follármelas—

—tus socios, están conscientes de esto—

—claro, saben que a mi me gusta estrenarlas—alegre—¿Qué es esa idea que según tu? Le gustara a Alan para alegrarlo—

—cuando veamos a las chicas lo sabrás—saliendo del cuarto.

Antes de que Rubeus abandonara la habitación. Black Lady sale del cuarto de la parte de atrás, ataviada con un vestido negro, escotado en V, con una abertura en el lado derecho dejando ver sus largas piernas, con una blusa de mangas largas trasparente color marrón. Al verla solo le dijo

—ya puedes retirarte manda a Viluy, Telu y Nyanko al cuarto de fotografías —

—si—obedeciendo —y ¿para que?—

—como que ¿para que? Que no es obvio, para que vistan a las chicas nuevas—

—enseguida—saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

—es hora de trabajar—palmeando sus manos y saliendo de la habitación.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

En el departamento, el pelinegro se encontraba leyendo un libro, cuando sonó el timbre fue a abrir. Ahí vio a la chica que hace unos minutos hablo por teléfono, era una chica de cabellera azul corta u ojos azules.

—hola Darien—

—hola Ami, pasa—haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar—gracias por venir—

—no hay problema—sentándose en el sofá—no me dejes con la intriga, ya me dirás que pasa—

—si—sentándose en el sofá de enfrente—me encontré ayer por la noche a una mujer en el parque—

—que…—sorprendida

—tal como lo oyes—sentándose en el sillón que estaba enfrente—anoche yo venia de hacer mi guardia en el hospital, como no estaba haciendo frio, decidí darme una vuelta por el parque y disfrutar de la brisa de la noche, estaba a mitad del parque, cuando algo me llamo la atención—

—que fue…—

—espera déjame terminar—

—lo siento—disculpándose—continua—

—gracias, escuche un leve movimiento que venia atrás de un árbol de cerezo. Me acerque y vi a una chica, me acerque a ella, note que estaba dormida pero me llamo la atención que por su rostro había rastros de lagrimas. Eso no fue lo peor…note que su ropa estaba toda destruida y rasgada, su piel tenia varios moretones, hematomas y golpes—

—por dios…—tapándose la boca con la mano—¿Qué hiciste?—

—primero me la traje aquí, y me tuve que deshacer de su ropa—

—¿acaso la viste desnuda?—bromeándole

—desde luego que si. Pero me preocupaban más sus heridas que contemplarla—

—jajajaja…por lo que veo siempre pones primero su bienestar que belleza—

—sabes que soy siempre así—

—ahora entiendo porque me pediste mi ropa—

—si, es que ella necesita ropa limpia y en buen estado. Como no se si tiene familiares no sabia a quien recurrir—

—¿Cómo se encuentra de sus heridas?—

—un poco mal, tiene algunos golpes bastantes marcados. Debieron de golpearla muy fuerte—

—pobre. Dime que piensas hacer con ella—

—de momento ella se quedara aquí conmigo. Ya que tiene los músculos adoloridos y tardara varios días en recuperarse—

—ya se lo dijiste—

—si, pero se negó a quedarse. Mas no tiene opción se quedara aquí conmigo y no puede negarse ya que casi no se puede mover—

—no puso resistencia—el pelinegro comenzó a viajar a lo que había ocurrido minutos antes en su habitación. En donde el la estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos. Los cuales no la quería soltar se sentía muy cómodo con ella. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz lejana.

—Darien…—pasándole la mano por su cara

—eh...que pasa—

—estas en las nubes—sonriendo—ella te impacto no es cierto—

—no se de que me hablas—ruborizado

—jajajaja….hay se me hace que te dejo cautivado—amortiguando sus risas—ahh…ya mejor no digo nada—tomando una pose seria—No necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda en todo—

—gracias hermanita sabia que podía contar con tu ayuda—

—eres mi hermano y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo. Ayudarte y apoyarte en todo lo que necesites y hagas—

—gracias—sonriendo en agradecimiento—precisamente necesito tu ayuda—

—dime para que soy buena—

—que si puedes quedarte con ella, cuando no este en casa. Es decir, que mientras este trabajando tu la cuides por mi—

—claro—alegre—acepto tu propuesta. Y no te preocupes por mi, como tengo trabajo adelantado en mis asignaturas no tengo clases. Solo practicas en el estudio.

—gracias—en eso noto un leve sonido—creo que esta a punto de despertar. Se quedo dormida, cuando intente hacer que comiera—

—vamos a tu cuarto—ambos se dirigieron ahí. En el marco de la puerta ambos se detuvieron, al verla ella se impresiono—waou….si es hermosa—al ver la belleza de la chica

—Ami no es momento para tus comentarios—

—bromeaba. Y sus cosas—

—está en la cómoda. Junto al closet, revise a ver si tenía una tarjeta de identificación y nada. Lo único que encontré fue su celular—

—nada mas—

—si—en eso se percato de algo—te puedes quedar con ella por un ratito. Tengo que salir—

—¿A dónde?—

—recordé que tengo casi vacios lo anaqueles. Necesito surtir la despensa para la próxima quincena y que no solo seré yo sino ella también—señalando a la rubia que estaba en la cama—

—no hay problema—

—si se despierta. Haz que se bañe o ayúdala a hacerlo, creo que aun esta lastimada. Y le prestas tu ropa—

—si vete con cuidado—

—ok enseguida regreso—besándole la mejilla, saliendo del cuarto. Ella no se movió hasta que escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse.

—bien. A comenzar a hacer mi labor de enfermera—en tono juguetón. Acerco una silla a la cama y se sentó. En lo que despertaba se puso a leer.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

En la parte de atrás del lugar, se había estacionado la caravana, de inmediato se bajaron Zirconia, Púpura y Vadiyanu. Abrieron la puerta corrediza y las chicas por miedo no querían bajar.

—que están esperando ahí como mensas, ¡bájense!— las 7 chicas bajaron y fueron metidas al local.

—buenas noches señora Zirconia y señora Vadiyanu—dijo un chavo de cabellera rubia, y ojos chocolate

—Hola Jonathan—

—¿Cómo les fue?—preguntando Sebastián que llegaba a donde se había estacionado ellas

—hola Sebastián, muy bien, tuvimos buena producción—

—que bueno, pasen a la sala de fotografías, en un momento ira el señor Rubeus a ver a las chicas—

—gracias—

Fueron conducidos a una gran sala. La cual en un lado, había cámaras, reflectores y uno que otra utilería, con un gran panel blanco para tomar fotos. El resto de la sala era constituido por varios muebles, 3 sillones de cuero rojo, una mesa redonda, una gran cama con doseles, un espejo ovalado de cuerpo completo y una que otra pintura.

—Pónganse en hilera, rápido—ordeno Zirconia, las chicas se colocaron en una hilera que abarcaba lo largo de la sala.

—escuchen bien, en lo que llega el señor Rubeus y las conoce, no quiero ninguna queja o lloriqueo, de lo contrario tenga por seguro que morirán si se niegan a cooperar—dijo Vadiyanu pasando enfrente de ellas.

—que no se les olvide que ya no verán a su familia, que de ahora en adelante este lugar será su nuevo hogar deben de seguir y respetar las reglas ¿entendido?—

—si señora—respondieron al unisonó todas con miedo.

—bien—

En eso se escucho que se abría otra puerta diferente a donde ellas entraron, entraron por la puerta, Rubeus, Alan y el hombre que ya estaba ansioso por follarse a las chicas.

—Zirconia, Vadiyanu que sorpresa tenerlas aquí—saludándolas Rubeus como si fueran damas de sociedad—y por lo que veo me trajeron a estas linduras—agarrando la cara de una de ellas con su mano

—gracias Rubeus es un honor, ya sabes que siempre nosotras conseguimos lo mejor—hablando educadamente—aquí te traigo a estas 7 chicas—

—¿Qué edad tienen?—

—estas tres tienen 18 años—señalando a las 3 chicas que estaban en el lado derecho de la hilera—pero ellas dos son gemelas—señalando a las dos chicas que eran idénticas el físico pero tenían diferente color de cabello—y las cuatro restantes son hermanas, ella es la mayor y tiene 16 años, las otras tres son trillizas y tienen 15 años—señalando a las chicas restantes.

—son jóvenes—dijo Alan

—tal y como me gustan—dijeron al mismo tiempo Rubeus, Alan y el señor viendo a las jovencitas con ojos de lujuria incomodándolas y poniéndolas nerviosas.

En eso tocan a la puerta por donde entraron los tres hombres.

—pase—

Entro a la habitación una chica, de 18 años, de cabello blanco y ojos azules, vestía un traje de cuerpo completo strapess, color negro escote en V, con adornos en la orilla de color azul Rey, medias azul cielo, botas blancas y aretes cuadrados azules.

— Viluy ¿Qué paso son Telu y Nyanko?—pregunto Rubeus

—en un momento vienen—

—bien, en lo que llegan tu serás la encargada de anotar los nuevos nombres que les asignare, para que les pongas sus nombres en sus fotografías para actualizar el catalogo—indicándole—ya que eres fanática de la tecnología te dejare ese trabajo—

—si señor—en eso por la puerta entro otra chica, de 18 años, ojos y cabello verdes, el cual llevada peinado en dos coletas, dejando caer algunos mechones en su cara, ella vestía un traje igual al de Viluy, solo que en la parte de abajo del vestido, tenia varias aperturas mostrando así sus piernas, las aperturas le daban forma como si fueran pétalos de rosas con un pequeño vuelo de color verde, medias verdes, zapatos de tacón negros, en sus brazos llevaba guantes que eran conformados de puras ligas negras que abarcaban todo su brazo y aretes rosas y redondos.

—Telu que bueno que llegas, tu serás la encargada de vestir a estas preciosuras para que estén lindas y hermosas para sus fotos—

—si señor Rubeus—por ultimo entro una chica de 19 años, cabello negro y ojos amarillos, su cabello agarrado en dos trenzas, ella portaba un traje completo negro, sin mangas con tirantes, en la parte de abajo tenían dos aperturas dejando ver sus piernas las cuales solo traían las botas, que le llegaban casi a los muslos, con una abertura en el medio dejando ver sus piernas, con varios broches a lo largo de las botas.

— Nyanko solo faltabas tu, serás la encargada de arreglar y maquillarlas para que estén presentables para sus fotos—

—si Rubeus—

—bien, antes de que comiencen a hacer lo que les ordene, dejen primero les pongo nombre a estas preciosuras—acercándose al grupo—las que ya lo tengan se las llevan a cambiar para que estén listas para las fotos, Telu tu te llevas a 3. Nyanko tú te llevas a las 4 restantes—

Comenzó con las tres chicas que tenia 18 años, fue con la primera la cual era de cabello blanco y ojos grises, ella traía su cabello agarrado en dos coletas que parecían orejas de ratón.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—

— Netzu Chuuko—

—de ahora en adelante te llamaras Iron Mouse—dijo simplemente—estas anotando Viluy—

—si señor—

—bien—dirigiendo su atención a las gemelas, las cuales era idénticas, de la misma estatura, pero diferente físico una de ellas tenia el cabello azul rey y ojos azules, su cabello lo llevaban hecho una trenza que llevaba del lado derecho, su gemela llevaba el mismo peinado, pero lo llevaba del lado izquierdo, y tenia el cabello de color rojo y ojos rojos—¿Cómo se llaman?—pregunto pero ninguna de ellas contesto

—Debido a que ninguna quiere contestar yo las nombrare, tú te llamaras Ciprin—dirigiéndose a la chica peli azul— y tú te llamaras Petirol—refiriéndose a la pelirroja.

—anotando—dirigiendo su voz a Viluy

—si, no se me ha escapado ninguna—al termino de esto Telu, se acerco al grupo y se llevo a las tres primeras dejando al resto.

—excelente—ahora poniendo su atención al cuarteto—lo mismo va para ustedes ¿Cómo se llaman?—como ninguna contesto decidió ponerle sus respectivos nombres. Comenzó con la que tenia 16 años y era la mayor de ellas, de cabello y ojos rojos—te llamaras Ves Ves—siguió con las trillizas comenzó con la primera que tenia el cabello lavando y los ojos rojos—tu serás Cere Cere—ahora girando su atención a la siguiente, la cual tenia el cabello azul y ojos azules, la cual parecía que era la mas inocente de las tres—tu muñequita te llamaras Para Para— y por ultimo a la chica de cabellos y ojos verdes—tu serás Jun Jun—alejándose y parándose enfrente de ellas—ustedes cuatro serán el cuarteto del Amazonas—

—ya esta anotado señor—dijo Viluy

—de acuerdo Nyanko ya puedes llevártelas a cambiar—al terminar la chica se las llevo sacándolas de la habitación, dejando al grupo solo

—ya no puedo esperar para follármelas—decía el hombre

—paciencia hombre…dime a quien te quieres que te de primero—

—A Iron Mouse, las gemelas Ciprin y Petirol y por ultimo al cuarteto—

—en ese orden—

—si—

—Zirconia, traes mi encargo—pregunto Alan

—si, aquí lo traemos. Púpura—el mencionado se acerco y abrió un maletín en donde había mas de 50 frascos, la mitad con pastillas y la otra mitad con el liquido verde—traemos mas por si se te ofrece—

—esta fenomenal, aquí esta tu dinero—dándole en fallo de billetes

—yo también quiero varios de esos frascos—dijo el hombre

—¿cuantos quieres?—

—¿Cuánto cuestan?—

—$10 000 cada uno—

—Deme 20—

—¿Cuál frasco es el que quieres?—

—los dos, veinte de los frascos verdes y veinte de pastillas—

—lo mismo para mi señora Zirconia—apunto Rubeus

—usted también quiere—

—si—dirigiendo su vista a la otra señora— señora Vadiyanu ¿Por qué trajo a su sobrino?—pregunta Rubeus

—el quiere entrar en el negocio, ¿Qué opina?—

—Interesante proposición, esta bien acepto, eso si lo pondré a prueba y si me resulta útil lo dejare entrar de lo contrario tendría que conformarse con ser cliente—

—no te defraudara, es el muy trabajador—

—bien, en un momento le diré cual es su misión, Zirconia ¿Cuántas de las chicas con vírgenes?—

—todas lo son—

—Sorprendente, eso elevara tu paga—

—gracias, aquí esta su paquete—

—bien—recibiéndolo—Jonathan—

—si señor—

—hazle un cheque a mi nombre a las señoras Zirconia y Vadiyanu—

—por que cantidad—

—de $7 400 000—

—es mucho—expreso Alan

—ya ves, las vírgenes cuestan un millón, mientras las que no lo sean cuestan medio millón. Eso súmale la venta de los frascos—

—gracias Rubeus—

—de nada, sabes que tus servicios son bien pagados—

—¿Qué misión tendré Rubeus?—pregunto Púpura

—tu misión serán, que en una semana me consigas por lo menos 7 o 6 chicas y me las traigas aquí—

—¿Qué requisitos deben tener las chicas?—

—simple, que sean jóvenes, de buen cuerpazo, averigua su situación, si son pobre, ricas, etc…, para ello contaras con la ayuda de mis hombres. Si en el caso de que algunas de ellas sean pobre, ofréceles dinero a sus familiares a cambio de ellas, o trata de enredarlas diciéndoles que pueden ser modelos o yo que se, duérmelas o como sea pero me las traes ¿entendido? Si son vírgenes mejor—

—si señor—

—aquí están tus frascos—dijo Zirconia entregándole los frascos al hombre

—gracias, aquí esta el dinero—

—viniste preparado—

—nunca hay que salir de casa sin billetes, nunca sabes cuando lo necesitaras—

—Concuerdo contigo. Viluy—

—si señor—

—cuando acaben la sesión de fotos, llevas o mandas a Iron Mouse al cuarto de fantasía no. 3—

—y que hago con las demás—

—llévalas a los cuartos de reposo para que descansen, eso si cuando Iron Mouse vaya a los cuartos mandas a Ciprin y Petirol al mismo cuarto de fantasía, eso lo haces si de momento no llega un cliente o un socio pidiendo a una de las chicas nuevas y lo mismo con el cuarteto, solo que a ellas mándamelas de dos en dos—

—entendido, si unos de lo socios pide a las chicas nuevas—

—que se esperen, si aun no las probamos, si ya lo hicimos pueden estar con ellas, pasa a las que aun no hemos probado a la sala de fantasía numero 5—

—Si, le aviso cuando un socio las pida—

—creo que si, avísame cuando un socio o cliente pida a algunas de las chicas esta bien—

—Si—en ese momento entraron por la puerta las 7 chicas, ya todas cambiadas y peinadas. Iron Mouse vestía un traje blanco que hacia que luciera como un ratón, Ciprin y Petirol vestían casi igual que Telu, solo que llevaban tirantes en sus vestidos, los vestidos eran del mismo color que su cabello. El cuarteto llevaba ropa y peinados exóticos, iban vestidas de acuerdo al color de su cabello.

—Viluy, que comience tu trabajo y ya sabes que hacer—

—si señor Rubeus—dirigió su vista a las chicas—muy bien, fórmense en fila. Tu Iron Mouse ponte enfrente de la cámara— en lo que ella comenzaba con las fotos el grupo se alejo de esa parte de la habitación y se colocaron del otro lado. Donde estaban los muebles.

—nosotros nos retiramos—anuncio Zirconia

—espero verlas pronto—

—igualmente—

—Sebastián, asígnale a Púpura a cuatro de mis mejores hombres, que se vayan con el y que ellos regresaran dentro de 1 semana con el, diles que el les explicara cual será su misión—

—si señor—haciendo una leve inclinación—acompáñeme joven—dirigiéndose a Púpura

—recuerda 1 semana no mas—en tono de advertencia—no hay de que preocuparse, ellos son muy buenos cuando se trata de conseguir información. Toma—dándole una bolsa

—¿Qué es esto?—

—es un falo de dinero, te lo estoy dando para lo que se te pueda ofrecer—

—Gracias—

—Los espero afuera— Vadiyanu

—si tía—saliendo de la habitación junto a Sebastián

—Porque lo dices Vadiyanu—

—no que vas a recibir el cheque—

—es cierto—

—no será necesario, Jonathan ya lo tiene listo—

—aquí tienen—dijo el nombrado entregándoles un cheque

—gracias, nosotras mejor nos retiramos—

—gracias por su servicios, la esperamos pronto con mas mercancía—

—si—saliendo por la puerta en donde había entrado con las chicas

—vámonos—dijo el hombre

—¿A dónde?—

—como que a donde, al cuarto de fantasía a esperar a la primera virgen, Rubeus puedes llevarme ahí—

—claro—

—ven con nosotros Alan—

—eh…¿para que?—

—te conviene—

—esta bien—salieron de la habitación a esperar a que llegara el momento de pasar según para ellos un momento de placer. Sin que las chicas supieran cual era el cruel destino que les esperaba.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

La rubia estaba comenzando abrir los ojos, al ver el lugar trato de recordar que había pasado, se sentó en la cama. De golpe los últimos recuerdos agolpearon su mente. Ella acostada en esa cama, el pelinegro dándole de comer, cayéndose de ella, el estar en sus brazos. En lo último no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la sensación que había sentido. Se sintió segura y protegida, como si al estar en ese lugar nadie podría hacerle daño.

Una risa la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo la cabeza para ver a una chica sentada a lado de su cama.

—por fin despertaste—

—¿Quién eres?—alejándose un poco de ella

—no temas. No te hare daño, soy Ami hermana de Darien—

—¿hermana?—

—si—sonriendo—¿Cómo te sientes?—

—cansada—

—es normal, todo tu cuerpo esta adolorido—

—gracias—

—si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber—

—y ¿Darien?—

—fue a hacer unas compras—

—ahh…disculpa—

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Necesito ir al baño—apenada. Ami solo sonrió

—a ver deja te ayudo—quitándole las sabanas y ayudándola a levantarse. La encamino al baño y la ayudo a ir a la taza. Después de que termino la regreso a la cama

—mejor—

—si—

—mejor báñate. Necesitas asearte y limpiar tus heridas—

—no tengo ropa—inventando excusas. Ella lo único que quería era regresar a casa, para evitar problemas. Y no tomarse muchas atribuciones con ellos. Pensaba que era un estorbo y no quería molestar

—no hay problema—levantando una mochila que había traído de su casa—traje ropa mía. Sabía que la necesitarías—

—pero ¿Cómo…?—trabándose con las palabras

—tranquila, despacio. Mi hermano me llamo para avisarme que serás su huésped en los próximos días. Me explico la situación, dijo que se tuvo que deshacer de tu topa porque ya no servía—

—yo no quiero molestar—

—tonterías. Eres un poco terca lo sabias—

—si algunas personas me lo han dicho—

—vez, mejor te preparo el baño—

—pero…—no pudo replicar que ya que se oyó un sonido

—¿Qué sonido es ese?—

—es mi celular me lo puedes dar—fue por el y se lo entrego. Al recibirlo ella dudo en contestar. El aparato aun seguía sonando.

—¿no contestaras?—

—eh…si pero…—no quería contestar por temor a que a esas personas las que la estaban atendiendo les pasara algo.

—ah…ya se necesitas privacidad. De seguro es tu novio—

—eh...si…si de seguro es el…—riendo nerviosamente.

—no te preocupes mejor preparo tu baño—dirigiéndose a el. Ella al comprobar que ya no estaba cerca o no escucho sonido alguno contesto

—diga—

—se puede saber ¡porque demonios no contestas!—grito una voz masculina al otro lado.

—p…perdón Ante—

—¿Dónde estas?—

—en…casa de uno de mis amigos—

—eso no es cierto…que no se te olvide que siempre se a donde vas. Con quien sales, a que lugares visitas o vas sola, con quien te quedas y muchas de esas cosas—

—Entonces…para que llamaste—nerviosa y con miedo

—para avisarte que me iré por unas largas semanas a Hawái—

—¿a que vas a ese lugar?—

—a divertirme desde luego…y de paso a hacer unos negocios—

—¿Qué pasa con la empresa?—

—tu padre me dio permiso. Ya sabes cosas de negocios, preciosa que tú de seguro no entiendes, lo único que debes de preocuparte es del hogar, mantener la casa limpia y no dejarme desatendido. Le dije que podríamos abrir una sucursal ahí. Le encanto y me mando haya. Le pedí unas vacaciones y me las concedió—

—y que hago yo ahora…—

—no que se. Ve telenovelas, o lee novelas románticas, ponte a tejer o hacer compras. No se, eso sigue manteniendo la casa limpia—

—yo que se, tu has tenido vacaciones, nunca has trabajo de mas—

—por eso mismo. Me las merezco ya que todo lo que he tenido que aguantar. Todos los problemas que he tenido, en especial provenientes de ti—empezó a sonar melodramático— le dije a tu padre que su queridísima niña ha estado enferma últimamente y me la he pasado cuidándola que eso me agoto. Me dijo que me tomara en tiempo que quisiera y lo voy a aprovechar—tomando una pausa—espero que en este tiempo que estaré ausente te comportes debidamente y no abras tu boquita de mas—ante lo ultimo provoco la furia de la rubia. Una cosa era que abusara de la gentileza de ella. Y otra muy diferente a que abusara de la gentileza y amabilidad de su padre

—porque si no lo hago que…—amenazo

—ya sabes lo que pasara—en tono de advertencia—no quieres que le pase nada a tu familia o ¿si?—

—n…no…—rectificando sus palabras—no te atrevas…ellos no tienen nada que ver en lo nuestro…—resignada—ya hare lo que me pediste, no diré nada—

—buena chica. Me tengo que ir, voy a divertirme. Adiós—colgándole. Ella solo se le quedo mirando el celular aun en la mano

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?—se dijo a si misma. Sin saber que durante su conversación hubo una persona muda que escucho todo.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

Ellos tres caminaron por un largo pasillo en donde había varias puertas, hasta que Rubeus se detuvo en una puerta color rojo que decía "Fantasy No. 3" que era el cuarto de fantasía no. 3. Haciendo que sus acompañantes se detuvieran con el.

—aquí es—dijo simplemente abriendo la puerta y entrando al cuarto, sus acompañantes lo siguieron.

Se veía en penumbras, hasta que se encendió la luz. Se podía ver todo lo que tenía la habitación, la cual tenía unas cadenas que colgaban del techo y estaban en el centro de la habitación, otras en uno de los lados, junto a la puerta había una gran cama, sencilla con cuerdas. En el frente había un estéreo para poner música y en una de las esquinas había una mesa con todo tipo de juguetes sexuales, como vibradores, chupetes, jeringas sin agujas, varios frascos con diferente contenidos. Y otra vacía en donde podían dejar sus cosas u objetos personales. Una mini nevera donde había bebidas, como agua, refrescos y bebidas alcohólicas

—me dirás porque me conviene, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, si te vas a follar a las vírgenes, mejor vengo hasta en la noche que tengo una cita con Dama 9—

—tranquilo—sacando sus cosas y colocándolas en la mesa, saco una botella de agua y entre sus cosas busco uno de sus frascos. Saco uno en donde estaba las pastillas y se tomo la mitad de una

—Rubeus tomate una pastilla o la mitad, que dentro de poco empezara la diversión—

—ahí voy—

—tu también Alan—

—¿y yo porque?—

—te propongo que los tres nos follemos a la primera ya con las siguientes será por separado—

—me gusta—haciendo lo que le dijo. En eso tocan a la puerta

—¿Quién es?—

—Señor aquí le traigo a Iron Mouse—se escucho la voz de Telu.

—déjala que entre o métela y te retiras—grito comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa. El hombre fue el primero en quedar desnudo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Iron mouse tenia miedo y no reaccionaba. Telu estaba por retirarse pero al ver que ella no se movía le grito.

—¡QUE ESPERAS METETE NIÑA!—abriendo la puerta y empujándola al interior. Ella por inercia callo al suelo.

—ahí se las dejo señores—para cerrar la puerta. Ella rápidamente se levanto pero no movió ni un musculo.

—es hora de comenzar—expreso Rubeus.

El hombre se dirigió a Iron Mouse que estaba en la entrada y la jalo al centro de la habitación, mientras que Rubeus y Alan se desnudaban en una esquina y sacaban sus herramientas y las colocaban en la mesa que había.

—tranquila preciosa no te haremos daño, lo único que haremos será pasar un buen rato—acariciándole la mejilla, ella por instinto giro su rostro

—con que difícil no—agarrando sus muñecas con una de sus manos y amarrándolas a la cadena que colgaba en el centro de la habitación, dejándola a unos cuantos centímetros flotando del suelo. Le rasgo el traje dejándola solo con unas pantis blancos. Se puso por detrás de ella y con una de sus manos comenzó a tocas sus senos, mientras que la otra comenzaba un camino desde su vientre a su intimidad. Al llegar ahí introdujo su mano y metió uno de sus dedos en su intimidad.

—N…no…me haga daño—incomoda por el visitante que estaba en su parte que para ella era prohibida.

—no te he dicho que puedes hablar. Hablaras cuando nosotros te digamos—pellizcando su seno derecho—estas muy jugosa—le hablaba sucio—sientes como te penetro con mis dedos—introduciendo un segundo dedo que comenzó a acariciar sus labios menores y clítoris. Bombeándolos—¡responde!—

—s…si—

—bien—comenzando a lamer su cuello sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Rubeus y Alan, ya estaban completamente desnudos observando la escena.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en hacer efecto las pastillas?—

—5 minutos—checando su reloj de pulsera—en 1 minuto comenzara a sentir placer al igual que nosotros—regresando su vista a la escena—es toda una muñeca—

—Si—observando la escena—entonces si te tomas la pastilla entera ¿Por cuánto tiempo te hará efecto?—

—dos días seguidos—continuaron viendo como la acariciaba frente a ellos comenzando a excitarlos, viendo como sus pantis se mojaban siguieron así hasta que….

—uhhh…Rubeus ya no aguanto mas, no te molesta que lo haga primero frente a ustedes—dijo el hombre

—ya la pastilla llego a su máximo nivel—dijo Alan alegre

—no me molesta y a ti Alan—

—tampoco—

—pásenme una silla y un paquete—Rubeus hizo lo que le dijo, en lo que el le rasgo su panti, cuando le acerco y entrego lo que pidió. Rompió el paquetito que contenía el preservativo y se lo coloco, puso la silla detrás de ella y se sentó. Como ella era de baja estatura no había problema en bajarla.

Guio su hombría a la entrada de ella y de una sola estocada la penetro atravesando su barrera.

—¡YIAHHH!—Grito al sentir un dolor punzante, haciendo que sintiera como si la partieran en dos. El no espero a que se le pasara el dolor comenzó a moverse con mucha fuerza en su intimidad, metiendo su miembro una y otra vez, en lo que subía sus manos a sus senos y los acariciaba salvajemente con brutalidad. Por las piernas de ella escurrían un líquido rojo, dando muestra de su sangre virginal.

Esto lo pudieron ver con claridad Rubeus y Alan, el hombre sonrió al sentir el líquido correr por sus piernas, con satisfacción al saber que fue el primero y el que le quito su virginidad,

—¡YA NO! ¡ME DUELE MUCHO! ¡NO SIGA!—suplicaba y lloraba mas sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

El siguió embistiéndola por un par de minutos, al querer un mejor ángulo para sentir un mayor placer. Se paro de la silla sin dejar de embestir y la empujo a un lado, subió una de sus manos a las cadenas que colgaban a la chica y la libero.

Se tiro en el piso y arrastrando a encima de él a Iron Mouse, que con el movimiento de las embestidas se podía ver como se movían sus pechos al compas de estas en el aire, el le sostenía las manos imposibilitándola para moverse la penetraba una y otra vez, sin importarle los gritos de la chica

—¡NO POR FAVOR…! ¡YA DEJEME! ¡DUELE MUCHO!—rogaba, el mas no le hizo caso, la giro sin deshacer su unión para que su torso estuviera en la cara de él. Comenzó a chupar los senos de ellas, sin dejar de embestirla.

—uhm…—embestida—estas…— embestida—muy…— embestida—estrecha—embestida—Rubeus…— embestida— es… — embestida—tu…— embestida—turno—

El susodicho se acerco por detrás de ella, y se froto su miembro para estimularlo, una vez hecho, comenzó a introducirlo en su coño, provocando que ella emitiera un grito de sorpresa

—¡AYYY…! ¡NO… LO HAGA! ¡NO LO META…! ¡ME DUELE!—el tampoco le hizo caso y comenzó a embestir dentro de su orificio. Alan se acerco por el frente y sin previo aviso metió su miembro en la boca de ella. Como reacción, abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a llorar más fuerte

—si, eso muñeca comételo, chúpamelo—poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza y guiando los movimientos los tres estuvieron embistiéndola sin importar los ruegos que ella hacia, mientras el hombre chupaba sus senos, Rubeus puso sus manos en su clítoris y comenzó a pellizcarlo y masajearlo. Alan por su parte se agacho un poco y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos y pellizcarlos con la otra mano.

Los tres continuaron con lo mismo, hasta que comenzaron a sentir que iban a alcanzar el clímax

—chicos, ya no aguanto estoy a punto—

—yo también—siguió Rubeus

—y yo—decía Alan cerrando los ojos

—¡CORRETE!—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, dejando que el semen de Rubeus se vino dentro de ella, escurriéndose por su coño cayendo al piso junto con la humedad de ella, Alan no permitió que ella alejara su boca y la obligo a que se comiera todo su semen

—no te he dicho que te apartaras, comételo—empujando hasta su garganta su miembro, ella solo lloriqueaba y no tuvo otra alternativa que hacerlo.

Salieron de ella, cayendo exhaustos a los lados, empujándola a un lado, por instinto se alejo de ellos haciéndose una bola en una de las esquinas y tosiendo lo que quedo de ese liquido que para ella era desagradable.

—te felicito fue una buena idea—

—gracias—dijo el hombre—te dije que ibas a disfrutar ¿ahora que?—

—yo tengo una idea—expreso Rubeus, dirigiéndose a la chica la cual tomo de los cabellos y la arrastro de nuevo hacia las cadenas que colgaban del techo, la amarro y al momento de colgarla los tres pudieron apreciar como aun había un poco de humedad en ella y sangre que escurría por sus piernas y goteaba en el piso.

—Alan inyéctala—

—que…—un poco sorprendido

—que le inyectes ese liquido verde. Si no quiere sentir placer la haremos hacer que lo sienta—

—bien—dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde había dejado sus ropas y sus cosas

—dame el vibrador y llena la jeringa con agua—

—que es lo que tienes planeado— dijo el hombre dándole el vibrador en forma de pene que tenia algunos picos, para después se inclinarse en el piso junto a una cubeta de agua y comenzó a llenar una jeringa que no tenia aguja, con el liquido

—se me antoja ver como se pone su cara—en eso se acerco Alan con una jeringa, llena del liquido verde

—donde la inyecto—

—donde sea—colocándose de rodillas y metiendo el vibrador de golpe en la intimidad de ella. Ante esto ella no pudo evitar quejarse

—ahhh….—grito

—si quieres en el cuello—en lo que lo metía una y otra vez el vibrador viendo su cara distorsionada

—bien—ladeo la cabeza de ella, y sin delicadeza le metió la aguja de golpe comenzando a introducir el liquido en su cuerpo

—listo—sacando la inyección

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en hacerle efecto?—

—30 segundos—

—bien preciosa en unos momentos mas sentirás placer—sonriendo maliciosamente, dejando el vibrador adentro de su cavidad, aumentando el nivel o la frecuencia del vibrador.

Ella comenzó a sentir como en su cuerpo se comenzaba a calentar y sentía que su estomagó se contraía.

—jajaja…ahora si vas a disfrutar—viendo como los ojos de ella comenzaban a oscurecer.

—Pásame la jeringa—le dijo al hombre

—Aquí tienes—entregándosela —¿Qué hago ahora?—

—inclinada de modo que su trasero, sea todo visible. En pocas palabras como si estuviera gateando—

—de acuerdo—haciendo lo que le dijo, una vez hecho Rubeus metió la jeringa en el orificio o coño de ella e hizo presión.

—te gusta como te estamos dando placer—al ver que comenzaba a salir, la humedad de ella de sus labios menores.

—uhm….—fue lo que contesto, quería decir que no le gustaba pero su mente se estaba bloqueando poco a poco a causa del liquido que le habían inyectado.

—¡contesta!—ordeno Rubeus subiendo al máximo nivel el vibrador y metiendo hasta el fondo el agua que venia en la jeringa.

—¡SIIII…! ¡ME GUSTA MUCHO!—dijo completamente excitada ya que su mente al fin estaba bloqueada, dejando salir su lado salvaje. Olvidándose o escapando de la realidad.

—Quieres que siga—al ver que no iba a aguantar por las sensaciones que tenia y que estaba a punto de correrse.

—¡SI POR FAVORRR…!—al llegar a su primer orgasmo—¡MAS…QUIERO MAS…!—

—jajaja…—riendo malvadamente el pelirrojo. Saco el vibrador de su intimidad y lo metió a su boca—prueba tu propio sabor ¿Cómo sabe?—

—uhmmm…esthum…deliuhmmm…—por no poder hablar, pero por su cara se podía ver que lo estaba disfrutando.

—tenias razón Alan, vaya que funciona—dijo el hombre al ver como ella gritaba y se distorsionaba su cuerpo de placer

—Es mi turno, no lo sueltes—Rubeus se coloco por la parte de atrás, se puso un preservativo y metió su miembro de una estocada en sus labios menores. Haciendo que soltara el vibrador y diera un grito de placer.

—¡OH DIOS…..!—

—dios no te esta dando placer preciosa…soy yo—satisfecho por el resultado.

—Rubeus es mi turno de meterme en su coño—anuncio Alan

—esta bien—sin deshacer su unió se acostó y giro de modo que ahora sus piernas estaban debajo de las de ella. Alan se acerco y se metió de golpe comenzando a embestir. El hombre se coloco enfrente de ellos y dejo que la boca de ella cubriera su hombría. Estuvieron así por unos largos minutos.

Después Alan y Rubeus intercambiaron posiciones. Así continuaron por largas horas, la estuvieron violando en todas las posiciones posibles y las que se le ocurrían. La violaron individualmente otras dos de ellos y por ultimo en trió. Le hicieron sexo oral. Hicieron que ella misma se tocara, se diera y les diera placer. Ella no pudo resistirse porque estaba bajo los efectos del líquido verde.

Al acabar los cuatro yacían exhaustos en el piso de la habitación. En ese instante Iron Mouse por fin había vuelto en si, comenzó a sollozar al ver como la habían violado y al saber que ya nada volvería a ser igual al menos para ella.

—parece que ya paso el efecto—dijo el hombre comenzando a vestirse

—si, recuerden que dije largas horas. Nunca especifique para cuantas—haciendo lo mismo

—cierto—haciendo lo propio cuando ya los tres estaban vestidos tocaron a la puerta.

Rubeus fue a abrir y se encontró con Viluy y junto a ella. Un señor de 35 años, cabellera violeta claro y ojos azules, usando gafas.

—¿Qué pasa?—

—perdón que lo interrumpa señor Rubeus, pero el esta pidiendo a Iron Mouse—fue cuando lo reconoció

—señor Soichi Tomoe. Un gusto tenerlo por aquí—saludo—por lo que me dado cuenta es usted el primero en pedir a algunas de las chicas nuevas—

—vine temprano, ya me estaba hartando de mi esposa. Me esta hostigando y necesito a alguien que me libere de toda la tensión que he tenido—

—no hay problema sabe que aquí es bien recibido. Es mas ya terminamos con la chica así que es toda suya—

—gracias Rubeus. Ya puedo entrar—

—Desde luego—haciéndose a un lado—oigan chicos ya vámonos—salieron los mencionados dejando entrar al Soichi al cuarto. El se acerco a la chica y comenzó a acariciarla. Ella comenzó a gritar. Pero el pelirrojo ya había cerrado la puerta dejándola a merced de Soichi. Solo se escuchaban gritos siendo amortiguados por la puerta.

—Viluy manda a Ciprin y Petirol a donde te indique—

—con gusto—perdiéndose en los pasillos.

—ya vamos al cuarto. No perdamos tiempo y sigamos con nuestro trabajo para satisfacernos—riendo malvadamente seguido por los demás.

—yo me voy—

—no te quedaras. Para saborear a las demás—

—después, ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Recuerda que vendré más noche, tengo una cita con Dama 9—

—es verdad—

—no se te vaya a olvidar lo que te pedí—tomando otro rumbo.

—no, que disfrutes tu día—

—si—despidiéndose con la mano. Dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar

Los dos restantes caminaron por los sobrios pasillos, preparando sus planes para convertir la vida de las chicas que llegaron a ese lugar, en un verdadero infierno. Que para ellos es un escape para dejar salir su lado salvaje y brutal. Pensando que es una forma de divertirse. Que ese mismo lugar es un infierno el cual ya ha cobrado a su primera victima del día.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

En casa de los amigos de la rubia aun trataban de descifrar como elaborar un plan.

—¿ya se les ocurrió algo?—pregunto la azabache

—nada—

—Ceros—

—u..hum…—

—no—en eso alguien se levanto de golpe haciendo que todos se sobresaltara

—ya se—

—¿que pasa mina?—

—tengo una idea—acercándose al teléfono y comenzando a marcar un numero

—¿a quien estas llamando?—

—Unas conocidas—

—¿crees que nos ayudaran?—

—seguro. A ellas les gusta este tipo de problemas—

—eh….—los demás confundidos—¡¿a que te refieres?—

—les explico luego. De momento lo más importante es enfocarnos en Sere—

—nos dirás cual es tu plan—

—si, ellas pueden ayudarnos a sacar a sere, de ese infierno—

—¿Cómo?—

—en lo que contesta. Les diré que mi plan es…—explicándolo en lo que sonaba el teléfono del otro lado de línea.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

Un hombre se encontraba en su escritorio al parecer con un papel importante que hará que comience con el principio de una desgracia que arrastrara y marcara la vida de varias personas.

—es hora de que comiences a pagar por todo el daño que nos hiciste—sin mas agarro su teléfono e hizo unas llamadas.

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

En una oficina se encontraban dos chicas, una de cabello rubio cenizo. Junto con otra chica de cabello aguamarina. Estaban revisando unos papeles cuando sonó el teléfono, una de ellas lo tomo y contesto….

—diga…. ¿como estas?...nosotras bien gracias…—tomando una pose seria—que dices…como esta eso…a ver tranquilízate y dime para que me llamaste…—escuchando la voz del otro lado del teléfono—entiendo…con que eso es lo que pasa…no me digas que es uno difícil…aja no te preocupes te parece bien si vamos a tu casa en este momento, y ahí me explicas todo….ok ahí nos vemos….—colgando y dando por concluida la conversación.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo su acompañante

—toma tu abrigo—tomando el suyo que estaba en le perchero junto a la puerta.

—¿Por qué?—

—Tenemos un caso especial—

—que dices ¿Cómo que uno especial?—

—al parecer es un tipo peligroso. Ya vámonos—

—pero…—

—no te preocupes llegando al lugar nos explicaran todo—esperando a su amiga

—si tu lo dices—saliendo de la oficina rumbo a su nuevo destino. Esperando poder ayudar a mas personas antes de que salieran perjudicadas.

**Continuara…..**

….DETRAS -*-*-DE -*-*-LA-*-*-PUERTA…

Hooola…perdón la ausencia en la historia, la verdades que en esta se me había ido de momento la inspiración y no sabia como proceder con ella.

aquí estoy de vuelta con esta historia, espero que todos hayan pasado unas felices fiestas decembrinas, y que espero los propósitos y deseos que hicieron para este 2011 se cumplan, eso si espero que tenga buena salud, que es lo mas importante.

Aquí lo tienen espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Wauo, escribí mucho en este capitulo, si quieren saber que tienen en relación, todas las escenas sigan al pendiente de la historia y lo sabrán.

En esta historia se cambio el 1er capitulo,

Gracias a por su review a:

**brisalunar****:** gracias por la recomendación lo tomare en cuenta por eso reedite el capitulo espero te guste

Mientras que a los demás que ya leyeron en 1er capitulo les pido que se cambio el capitulo gracias x sus reviews que me dejaron y espero que les guste la modificación que hice


End file.
